Lorian and Lothric
The Twin Princes, composed by Lorian, Elder Prince and Lothric, Younger Prince, are the main antagonists of Dark Souls III. They are the final of the five Lords of Cinder encountered by the Ashen One. Their abandonment of their Lord of Cinder's duty had driven the plot of the game. Lothric was voiced by Harry Lister Smith, who also voiced Dark Sun Gwyndolin in Dark Souls. Whereas Lorian remained mute for his entire appearance. Biography Lothric and Lorian, alongside their younger brother Ocelotte, are the sons of King Oceiros and the queen of Lothric. Lorian was trained as a mighty knight to slay invaders of the kingdom, staining his sword with fire after slaying the Demon Prince. Lothric was designated at birth to be the one to Link the Flame, but he grew to resent his role due to everyone knowing that he would be the one to do it and thus never being allowed any sort of choice or say in the matter. This eventually caused Lothric to become disillusioned and misanthropic to the whole affair, to the point where he decides to just let the Age of Dark come, rather than submit himself and his brother to the Flame. As a result, they abandoned their posts. Ludleth of Courland became the only one willing to lend his remaining strength to the flame, with Yhorm the Giant, Aldrich and the Abyss Watchers all forsook the flame for various reasons. The Twin Princes' abandonment of their duty had caused fatal consequences, with their kingdom consumed by war after they barricaded themselves. Because of the curse he bore, Lothric has been bed-ridden his entire life and can barely move on his own, and Lorian was rendered mute, crippled and probably severely brain-damaged after embracing Lothric's curse. The Twin Princes eventually met their end at the hands of the Ashen One when they arrived in the throne room. The Ashen One fought Lorian first and later both of the Princes when Lothric joined the battle. When the Twin Princes perished, Lothric spent his last moments warning the Ashen One that they remained among the accursed. Quotes Gallery Images Lorian Elder Prince Artwork.png|Concept art of Lorian. Lorian Elder Prince.png|Lorian, the elder prince. Lothric Younger Prince.png|Lothric, the younger prince. Videos Dark Souls 3 Lothric, Younger Prince and Lorian, Elder Prince Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls III Soundtrack OST - Lorian, Elder Prince & Lothric, Younger Prince|The boss battle theme of the Twin Princes boss fight. Trivia *Lorian is weak to magic, lightning, and frost while Lothric is weakest to physical attacks. *Continuously defeating Lorian in the second phase without defeating Lothric makes him resurrected with slightly less health, going up to half of his normal health. Navigation pl:Lorian i Lothric Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Cult Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Insecure